<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroic Tendencies by Cuttingclass_1cs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609964">Heroic Tendencies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuttingclass_1cs/pseuds/Cuttingclass_1cs'>Cuttingclass_1cs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AWkward Robin, Bad choices made, Batman Being Batman, Community College, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Healthy trust, Heroic moments, Hispanic Red X, In n Out Burgers, Medium Burn, Motorcycles?, Original Characters - Freeform, Starfire can totally win in almost all fights, Stargazing, Superman being chill Af, Underage Drinking, Wonder Woman tired of supporting the DCU, Xenophobia, cute dates, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuttingclass_1cs/pseuds/Cuttingclass_1cs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted on FF as well don't worry its me. <br/>While Red X was always a Grey character Starfire witnesses the moments his Heroic Tendencies shine. Can friendships form between people on opposite sides?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koriand'r/Red X (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was still young enough to provide a cover for a few more hours. The battle was fresh and having a sprained ankle from the leap had definitely slowed him down. Yes, it was a cocky move to vanish via free fall but totally worth it. Yeah not everyone can stick the landing, but it's not like anyone saw. Though the actually fleeing from the Titans was going better than expected. It helped that they had police to stall them. The sirens had been going off a while back but either had been shut off or I had gotten out of ear range. Though it's not like I was moving at max speed with a useless leg. With a hospital being off limits for more than one reason it had been better to not make it any worse. So yeah progress had been slow, but with his bike stashed not that much farther and no Titans in sight his need to show up Robin hasn't hurt much more than his ankle.<br/>At least it had been going well until a neon green streak dashed above his head. The Titans were coming, the Titans were coming. While the lack of moonlight along with a mostly black uniform would have masked him from a human glance the super humans were a different story. With Beast boys nose, cyborgs sensors, whatever witchcraft raven could come up with and Starfire being practically glowing they had a better shot. I picked up the pace since my lead was likely coming to an end. While pain shooting up my leg was dampened by a pulse of lingering adrenaline. His stealth was being ditched as he heard the crunch of the leaves around him. The sticks breaking we're definitely loud to his own ears. It suddenly became obvious he'd gone a little off course as a meadow became the end of his path. It was too exposed to dash to the other side with more cover. It was going to take even more time to stay on the border of the trees.<br/>A howl from a very nonnative wolf broke through his crunching and made his fight and flight instinct help him along faster. Though a rock appeared out of nowhere and clipped his good leg enough to ruin his balance. Tripping was not part of the plan. Tripping was never part of the plan, but at least I was good at catching myself.<br/>The gloves prevented my hands from getting scratched up on the ground below.<br/>A zoom was above me and with no chance of beating a flyer in a chase I rolled behind a larger boulder.<br/>Yeah that didn't feel great either. I didn't see a green light, but it's hard to expect her not to have seen me. I waited a couple beats staying still waiting for some indication I'd been passed. My heartbeat was the main thing filling my ears, but no footsteps, zooms, blasts were likely a good sign. A few more moments passed and the urge to peek and check to make sure she was flown passed took over. The meadow was devoid of a famous green glow stick alien chick.<br/>"Halt" when his head whipped back behind the rock, he meet eyes with a hovering Starfire with an aimed fist of green light. It totally wrecked my night vision since It was like the sun blinding me. She was at point blank range and without zynothium to teleport she had me.<br/>"Hey dim the light cutie" I said raising my arms in my least favorite position in surrender. She hesitated but lowered the brightness not all the way off, but I was able to switch my mask back to normal vision with the inside of my elbow. Once I was actually able see again, I noticed a few details about her. First her hair was definitely singed to a near bob which brought out her other features. Her face looked fierce yet not like she felt like blasting me. Her body was the last thing I noticed and honestly it was distracting enough until the starbolt brightened up again.<br/>" Stop calling me names" she said and landed on the ground.<br/>" It's a compliment beautiful" I said doing inventory of what my suit had left if she was this easy to distract I might be in luck. Though my luck wasn't meant to last since she was reaching for something that looked like a walkie talkie. I lunged to try and grab it which my ankle did not support, didn't support any of my weight. This time my hands were not out to catch me, and my face took the brunt. It worked in an unintentional way since she didn't make a call and went to pick me up.<br/>"You are the okay? "she asked as she lifted me by my shoulders as if my body didn't weigh a hundred and a half pounds. It was an experience to get picked up by anyone in such a gentle manner.<br/>"I'm fine" I said which was not the proper response since she let me go and once again I crumpled to the ground since my ankle was no longer bearing any of my weight.<br/>" Maybe less than fine" I grumbled as I sat up.<br/>" The police will take you to the hospital." She said and went back to reach for me. I scooted back to the boulder and put my hands out in a stop gesture.<br/>" Yeah, that's not really an option. Look Red, I think we can reach a different outcome. I saved you from worse than just a bad hair day back at the lab you can repay the favor just by leaving me here. I'll be fine better here than there" I didn't have the upper hand, but my voice didn't waver.<br/>She looked tired, but also like it was something worth considering. She played with the tips of her newly acquired pixie cut. She looked at the ground, but Robins voice rang out of that yellow walkie talkie.<br/>" Any sign of Red X ?"<br/>" Nada Bro" was likely beast boys voiced response.<br/>"Nope" was definitely cyborgs voice.<br/>" None" was Ravens<br/>Starfire did something unexpected and put her hand over her eyes before responding.<br/>" I do not see him" she spoke. She took her hand off her eyes and frowned at me her decision becoming clear.<br/>It probably didn't show through my mask but my smirk must of been palpable since she shot me a glare.<br/>" I am not leaving you here" she said and pointed at my ankle. "You need healing"<br/>"I'm not going to the cops"<br/>" Let me try something"<br/>I nodded and wished I hadn't since her fingers jabbed my thigh hard. It hurt for a second before I lost all feeling in my leg. It was a good thing I hadn't been standing or else I'd have gone down yet again.<br/>" Fuck" was my response which received another jab to my other leg. I was about to complain more when her communicator went off once again.<br/>" Report in 30 if you don't find anything before then" Robins voice buzzed through.<br/>" While I appreciate the thought cutie how am I gonna get anywhere if I can't walk?" I asked as I tried to wiggle my toes. No luck but no pain. "What was that?"<br/>"Tameranian acupressure. I'll take you to a hospital and then we are even" she said and went to pick me up in what is referred to as Bridal style. Did I weigh nothing? Was she just that strong? I mean she was taller, but it was kinda insulting to be a rag doll.<br/>" Nah not an option in this suit either" I said and, in an effort, to not get dropped again I decided to take a risk. "I have a place that I can handle it"<br/>" Okay, show me" she nodded and we went straight up a little too fast for comfort. I was not used to such a motion so I clung to her shoulders with all my strength.<br/>" Ugh cutie can you slow it down" not appreciating a shaky edge in my voice.<br/>" Where am I headed?" She asked pulling me closer to her body. It was an attempt to get me to not grip her I'm sure but I wasn't so ready to be limp in her arms.<br/>"South east towards the train tracks " she flew us there in such a hurry I almost didn't get to notice how the city looked from this angle. It looked much cleaner and more like something from one of those sci-fi movies. You couldn't see all the shit on the streets from this high up. I saw her face the most relaxed since we had started talking. Her hair blew back wildly, and I wondered what it'd look like full length. I put my attention back to below and saw my building ahead.<br/>" The one with the huge water tower" I said so she'd slow. "9th floor on the left" My windows weren't super tiny so there was a chance we could go in that way. She nodded and slowed us down to where we needed to be. I'm pretty sure she needed just her pinky to open up the window since I was barely jostled. She was also delicate in getting me inside.<br/>My apartment wasn't grand by any means just a futon and a kitchen with tv dining table working as a nightstand/coffee table. Most of my things were in suitcases so not a lot of spare furniture. I had a tv and Xbox but that didn't get all that much use.<br/>"Home sweet home" I said and removed my fingers from their death grip on her arms. If they weren't so Solid, I'd assumed that would of hurt. She scanned around and likely determining this was actually my apartment by the spare X blades in the wall. She laid me down on the futon and was kind enough to put the remote within reach.<br/>" Thanks beautiful" I said thinking that was worth saying thank you since she didn't have to go along with my alternative plans. I'd left my bike out there, but I wasn't wanting to send her back and risk her changing her mind in annoyance.<br/>" Medicine? "she asked which surprised me since I thought she was gonna drop and ditch. Nah she had to live up to that hero ideal. I went to move towards a red bag, but my legs still were numb.<br/>"Red bag" I said pointing to the right direction. "Can I get my legs back ?" I asked annoyed at my inability to move.<br/>" Your feet will feel better in 30 more minutes, but I can do it now" she quickly flicked my knees and bam feeling returned along with a quick kick. Ow they certainly had not forgiven me for running and all the falling. She had set the bag in my lap as I checked to be positive, I hadn't actually broken anything. She went to the kitchen and had gotten me a glass of water and set it on the table for the painkillers.<br/>" Beautiful you make a wonderful nurse. Isn't bird boy lucky?" It felt right to keep the banter up. Not wanting her to stay too long and not wanting her to go back on the deal.<br/>"Please stop talking" she said and handed me two pills and shoved the water into my hand. I wasn't gonna take my mask off in front of her. I waited for her to go to leave. She didn't instead she dug for Band-Aids.<br/>" Cutie, I know you're helping but you're not gonna see my face."<br/>" I won't know your identity from your face alone. Humans rarely have distinct enough features for me to remember. "she said and toyed with her burnt hair again. She frowned and was obviously unhappy that it was gone.<br/>"It'll grow back." I said without meaning to. I wasn't gonna fully trust her, so I just flipped the bottom portion of my mask up so my mouth was free. I took the pills mostly to shut myself up. She frowned and motioned she wanted to wrap my ankle. I wasn't taking off the suit since I was already down a belt. I drank more of the water than necessary to avoid saying more stuff I'd rather not say.<br/>Luckily her communicator saved me.<br/>" Titans check in"<br/>" Nothing"<br/>" No luck"<br/>" Nothing here I'm gonna head back"<br/>She paused and with a scan over me before responding she confirmed my safety.<br/>"I'd like to head back as well"<br/>She turned back to me. "On Tameran we respect and pay back our debts. Thank you for what you did tonight."<br/>"Sure thing Cutie" I said since the pet names were somehow safer.<br/>" I can not lie believable to the Titans, but I will not say anything that will harm you"<br/>" Star do one last sweep before heading back to the tower" was what her communicator spoke out.<br/>"See you around, Beautiful" I said giving a salute before she flew out my window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are better things to be upset about than hair. I should be more upset about letting Red X get away. I should be more upset that I lied to Robin. I should be more upset that I failed but when I saw my reflection in the towers window I hated what I saw.<br/>Long hair was such a mark of beauty on Tamaran and was such a relief to see a reminder of home in the mirror. It was mostly vanity, but the feel of long hair floating behind me was such a comfort.<br/>I felt and looked not like myself maybe that explains my weird interaction with Red X. I was grateful he had helped save us, but he was still on the criminal side of the law. Seeing where he lived had been kind of an eye opener that he did not have the resources that the Titans were gifted. He did not have giant TVs, or a bed frame, or multiple waffle irons. He lived a very different environment than I do.<br/>It had been a little bit nice to help him after getting hurt. Robin usually just brushed her off or refused to take whatever she handed him. He did not handle pain well nor stop when it affected him. It was sometimes scare how hard he pushed his body, and often hurt her in the process. Since she cared about Robin it was much easier for him to hurt her than it was most other humans. He was a good leader and a good friend. It was was worth remembering when he got like I knew he'd be tonight.<br/>I had done the last sweep so that would be one less lie to Robin. I knew he wouldn't understand my sense of debt with Red X and would just want to take him to justice. I didn't regret my action now since that could be held over me in another confrontation. He didn't ask for the belt back so that's one less possibility.<br/>That would make robin even more mad so it was a blessing I could just handle Red Xs well-being.<br/>When I finally made it inside to the living room I was the last one to get there. Robin had multiple laptops out and was streaming security tapes on all but one. He was filling notes and critics about red x and us. When he finally looked my way instead of filling me with comfort to have his attention it filled me with guilt. I looked down and attempted to make an escape to my room when he actually got up from what he was doing. It was not normal for him to take a moments interruption from an obsession like Red X or Slade so when he walked up to me and brushed the jagged tips it caught me off guard.<br/>"Your hair" he said with a frown and ran his fingers through the length left. He must have seen the tears forming in my eyes because he removed his hand and squeezed me into a hug. It was such a wonderful gesture in that moment. He held me for a few seconds before letting me go and shifting back to the screen of his notes. I was grateful since it stopped me from even saying a lie. I dashed off to my room and cried in earnest for a bit nursing my vanity and trying to find some way I didn't hate my hair to fall. My hair would grow back much quicker than humans, but there was something painful about losing my expected reflection. I remembered that Red X had been trying to be kind saying it'd grow back. He had been kind, mostly annoying with his nicknames but he could of been worse. He had let her help him and it felt good to be able to help take care of someone's injuries. She had let Raven teacher her basic medicine so she could help. Robin didn't let her help, Raven didn't need help, Beastboy went to Raven, and Cyborg required a more mechanical touch. She had this knowledge she didn't get to use which was a shame. Though the Tamaranean acupressure was something robin let her use when he needed to keep going or heal in a rush when raven was drained. I was drained tonight. Battles at night had her at a disadvantage since she could only rely on the solar energy she had stored. If she went to hard and gave too much it could be headaches, sickness, and fatigue until the sun rose. It didn't happen often but the long night battles were riskier. The emotional toll on top of being a little extra drained was likely why she was so tired. There was almost no point in sleeping but it'd be a way for her mind to shut off.<br/>The sight of how Red X lived, him being nice and letting her help, Red X being a hero for a night, robins hug, and her letting him get away when it could stop another obsession of Robin from festering. Hopefully Raven was asleep and not picking up all her turmoil. Closing my eyes seemed to be the best way to find peace<br/>When the sun first turned the sky pink she was up to make it up to the roof and get as much of the rays she could. She was still in her uniform minus her boots so the rays hit enough of her skin to give her that boost she needed. I needed this. The sun rose higher in the sky as it changed the color of the ocean. The oceans of this world were such a treat and it was such a lovely activity for me to watch them crash upon the shore. Some mornings whales were visible breaching. If it had been a warmer day a little dip might of been exactly what she needed. Though some clouds were in the distance so that would unlikely be needed. Eventually I ventured back inside to get a shower and some food. Mornings typically had more of a fight for warm water. Though since she was up far before Cyborg and Beastboy it rarely was problematic. At least she could go easy on the conditioner for a couple weeks. The shower felt nice though she didn't need to linger very long.<br/>The living room still contained a Robin who had obviously not gotten sleep. I sighed a little louder than needed to alert him to my presence. He didn't move from typing. He did nod which was some sign. I went over to the kitchen and stared at the bare fridge. Chocolate sauce and croutons was not the most satisfying of meals. It might be better to fly to jump and get a smoothie. I noticed the coffee pot was empty and refilled it with the extra dark roast robin needed on days like these. Coffee was not my taste, but I at least knew how to work the machine. Once an entire pot was brewed I poured Robin a mug. And set up a bag of tea in a mug for Raven when she got up. She was a little off until she had her tea so she had expressed appreciation on one occasion.<br/>Bringing Robin over the mug. I heard a muttered thank you.<br/>It was still before 8 so the grocery stores were not open but a smoothie place that had kelp smoothies was. I wrote a quick note on the fridge whiteboard and took off out the main window. I had my communicator on in case anyone wanted me to bring them back anything.<br/>My first stop was Juice House which had an open tap for the Titans. They had a wheatgrass, kelp, and mango smoothie going as soon as they saw Starfire walk through the door. It felt nice to have that automatic recognition and friendly greeting. Once the XL smoothie was in my hands I got the feeling it was going to be a better day. I kept flying once I left the store desperate to just feel the sun and be free. I'd likely grocery shop before going back to the tower but it was still too early. I just wandered in the sky and sipped my smoothie. I didn't have a place in mind to visit. On occasion I'd go to the park or beach but it was nice to not have a destination in mind. Though apparently a destination was gonna find me. When I finally took a moment to look for a trash can for my empty smoothie I saw a familiar water tower. It seemed like if I was already this close it might a good idea to make sure he was healing okay.<br/>I found a dumpster to put my smoothie in and went to the ninth story. It was worth checking if he was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the best part of living without room mates was not waking up to some else's noise. The worst part of living by yourself was when that happened and no one is supposed to be there. I heard my fridge door open and close and that woke me up quickly. My reflexes were good but my body was stiff. I opened my eyes fast and saw that the threat was far from scary. A Starfire was in my kitchen humming and working my coffee pot. She glanced back at me and smiled.<br/>"Good morning" she smiled brightly and came floating over to my futon still in couch form. I'd passed out quickly after she left. It was early and she was entirely too perky. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't wearing a mask. I quickly glanced for my suit and found it on the floor where I left it. Good she hadn't taken it back while I slept, but shit she has seen my face.<br/>"How are you feeling ? " she landed next to me on the futon still bright and way to happy. I felt my ankle still remain tender but I was better than I thought I'd be.<br/>" Good morning cutie though I don't think I gave you the open invite to snoop through my fridge." I replied trying to not directly at her in an attempt to not expose my eye color or identifying expressions.<br/>" I was making sure you were doing the okay." She glanced at my suit and then back at me. "I do not know enough normal humans to be able to recognize your identity. Do the chilling." She repeated and looked at me intently. It was true it's not like her team mates are the definition of normal. I heard a beep from the kitchen and realized it was my coffee maker. She floated back to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of cereal and my largest mug filled to the top with coffee.<br/>" If I get breakfast in bed often you might be invited here more often Red" it was weird ta talk without the voice synthesizer. That earned me a giggle which was a nice sound.<br/>" I have the understanding that humans prefer coffee when it's morning. Do you need sugar or cow juice ?"<br/>"Not this morning" I said and noticed she was flitting back to the kitchen to get ice packs. That was something I should of done last night.<br/>" Not to be terribly rude beautiful but what are you doing here?" I flinched when she put the ice on my ankle. The cold was shocking.<br/>" I wanted to make sure you were properly healing. I will leave to go shopping soon, but I was near."<br/>I went for my mask on the floor seeking some feel of anonymity. She signed obviously dissatisfied.<br/>"What is it with humans and masks ?" She said while getting up.<br/>" Eyes are the windows of the soul, cutie not everyone wants their souls on display." I said feeling much more comfortable with a distorted voice. She seemed confused by the phrase for a second before she handed me the painkillers she had snatched at some point. She was trying to get me to take the mask off obviously.<br/>" We have a similar belief that eyes hold the truth, but the most interesting thing about humans is how unique each set of eyes are." Her eyes bored into mine as if she could pierce through the mask. Both her iris and sclera were Green yet slightly different shades. It was another trait that set her apart from human. Truly from a distance she could likely pass in a crowd, but her golden skin was a little too gold to be human, and her tendency to light up was also a huge giveaway.<br/>"Not everyone wants to tell the truth all the time." I took off the mask again which seemed to appease her. I let the slightly too hot coffee slide the pills down my throat.<br/>"Why did you help save us last night?" Ah it was a conversation and explanation she wanted.<br/>"Didn't seem like a bad idea at the time. Though my heroic tendencies make some bad choices." She glanced at my ice covered ankle.<br/>" I am glad you made it. It made my own choice easier." She smiled at me, but then glanced at the TV which had been on to the news low in the background. Security cameras showed a hostage situation at a local bank as "Breaking Fast News".<br/>"Looks like you gotta go Cutie"<br/>She looked down at my ankle before shifting to a more serious stance.<br/>" I shall return to make sure you are healing well" she said and leaped out my window communicator in hand.<br/>She was much faster than she had flown with me since it was moments before she was on the screen. It was a good camera so the photo was clear. The robbers emptied their clips in her general direction. They were either terrible shots or the drops of lead rolling off her body was an indication she's likely bullet proof. In the robbers defense being on the end of those star bolts was terrifying so when they ran out they took off running. It was next to impossible to beat a flyer so they didn't make it far before getting grabbed and lifted off their feet. She was much more delicate grabbing me and it was obvious a gun mans shoulder had been dislocated by struggling in her grip. It was clear that she was going easy and did a catch and release for the police. Unfortunately one gunman had appeared from the back offices. He had a gun at a tellers head who was definitely less bullet proof than Starfire. She put her hands up dimming the starbolts yet let loose one from her eyes directly at the gun. He shook his hand in shock and had no time to brace for impact. She quickly deposited him into police custody and did a wave for the news camera before flying of into the distance. She was headed in the opposite direction from my apartment so I wasn't concerned about her getting back.<br/>With her presence gone the news just went into a replay of the events providing color commentary and giving her moves space based names. Once it went on a commercial break it kinda felt a little lonely with none of her presence. It had been a long time since he had someone take care or well openly care about his wellbeing. She was nice... too nice considering the hero act, but it was nice to have that attention directed at him instead of starbolts. The painkillers had a bit before they kicked in but the ice pack had helped. It would be his next goal of the day to find a way to get his Bike back. Though finishing breakfast was on top of that list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first couple times I had gone shopping by myself had been a bit of a disaster. Earthen foods were often too sweet for me so I had a harder time finding food we all would eat. It also did not help my cooking abilities did not match the earthen processes. Eventually I had gotten better at just following a list. Raven enjoyed pastas and tortas along with fresh fruits. Cyborg was more of a carnivore that could actually cook so grabbing some raw meat wasn’t an issue. Beast boy got tofu and easy to make vegetarian refrigerator meals. Robin often did his own shopping since his room had a fridge but I would pick up ramen, protein bars, and cereal I knew he’d eat in his obsessive rush. He’d eat as long as it didn’t slow him down. I got sandwich materials since that was a more free option. Cinnamon roll tins, and pancake mix for breakfast. I grabbed mustard, soy sauce and horse radish sauce to help fix the taste of the food. Some chips, sodas, apple juice, and microwave popcorn finished off the trip.</p><p>I had to get everything double bagged so it could survive flight. It’d be nice to get some food in the house. Plus now that it was later the other Titans would be up.</p><p>“Yo dude you rock” was my greeting once beast boy saw me fly in with groceries. It looked like he had poured a bowl of croutons. I figured that the cinnamon rolls might be the a better breakfast so I handed them the can once I set the groceries on the counter.</p><p>“Glorious morning friends” I said and waved to a groggy cyborg. Raven nodded and returned back to her book tea mug nearby.<br/> Robin was still working which was worrisome, but I noticed he’d had more coffee. I put the groceries away and placed a protein bar by Robin. I wasn’t in the mood to get questioned since I’d likely slip up so it made more sense to just keep him from harming his body and let the exhaustion put him to sleep. He didn’t move, but I knew he saw where I put the bar.</p><p>“Thanks for handling that robbery star.” Cyborg said making some of the bacon strips I had grabbed.</p><p>“ I was already close, glad it was easy.” I said and started to settle on the couch facing the sun. Beast boy in cat form and I both liked this spot and would share on lazy days. <br/>Raven looked at me with suspicion. I would normally say more about my morning but there was details I didn’t want coming out about Red X and his welfare. I gave her a big smile until she shifted to my ends of hair. We had hair more similar in length now though I knew mine would grow fast enough that wouldn’t last long. In an effort to ease her suspicion I asked her for some hair advice.</p><p>“Raven can you help me fix my hair today? You are most gifted in the scissors.” She nodded and went back to whatever world of knowledge her book contained. She’d help me but didn’t need me to elaborate.</p><p>For a while I just laid there and let the clock of the keys and the waves lull me to sleep while absorbing the sun.<br/>******************************<br/>The week went by quickly with how much went on. Robin had to take a break from his laptop when the screen crashed 3 days later. he fell asleep for 17 hours straight once it did. There were few attack’s or crimes and none worthy enough to set off our main meta human alarms. It was a good thing. <br/>I remained busy trying to spend time channeling energy from the sun. A couple days I went up to the stratosphere to get more solar radiation and just be by myself. I was coming to terms with my actions since they were to help an Ally. It was also nice to know without the belt Red X would likely not be trying to find zynothium storages. I also just enjoyed the feeling of falling through the atmosphere to earth. Robin once said people made wishes on my reentry because I looked like a shooting star. I tried to re enter over the ocean in case I couldn’t slow enough before hitting a building. Today was one of those days. I couldn’t bring a communicator since the mechanics failed which gave me peace and freedom from being on call. It was nice helping those who needed it, but having time that was in your control had its wonders. It only took a few terrible tangle days after ditching a shower to have a greater appreciation for personal time.<br/> A part of me felt guilty but it was the best way for me to think without disturbing Raven or making anyone worried. Should they be worried ? I had confidence that Red X would be doing the low lying and wouldn’t make any trouble for a bit. Though I had mentioned making sure his ankle was healing which would allow me to make sure he isn’t doing anything bad. If I kept him from being a criminal I’d likely feel better about letting him go. <br/>It was obvious he was intelligent with him being able to access the suit, use it, and strike a deal with me. Maybe he would be intelligent enough to see the lack of use in crime without the belt. It was worth a conversation.</p><p>The free fall was always fun. Some times I dived, others I laid back and let earths gravity do the work. Today I went boots first. Luckily I wasn’t susceptible to the heat of reentry. My clothes with fibers from the Gluaghana tree from Tamaran were almost as strong I was. It was not easy to gather or sew, but made great armor like garments. Luckily armor was more a sign of class so the color helped directives. <br/>While the burn of reentry didn’t bother me it was time to pay attention to my landing zone. It was windy and I had ventured much farther out to sea than anticipated. It was nice, but it would be a shame to end up a few hundred miles from jump and just fly home for a couple hours. I ended up a bit closer with a shift in angle. It was gonna be a bit splash not enough to trigger a tsunami, I’d been careful to slow enough if I was freefalling. I wanted to feel the ocean tonight though so a deep dive might be wonderful.<br/>I held my breath right before crossing below the surface. The lovely coolness of the pacific was exactly what I needed. It was the right choice.<br/> Hopefully the next few choices were just as right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little unnerving having someone who could just waltz into your ninth story apartment. Like most locks and security I had were applied to my front door and considering a couple locks wouldn’t be anything to a super strong Alien she could drop in any moment. It was a bit of a mistake to show her my actual apartment. This stress might be the right encouragement for me to move. It had already been a big motivator in getting me to straighten up and go grocery shopping. My ankle had healed enough to get my bike and allow me mobility. The acupressure has actually helped with the healing process. It certainly healed faster than all the sprains from soccer.</p><p>A few days had passed and unfortunately it made me almost excited to see her. If she was gonna call the cops on me she had so many moments so that fear lingered but wasn’t at the forefront of my head. It was just nice to see her face all concerned and warm. It had been a while since anyone had cared about my wellbeing. My family knew I was alive and most of the time that was enough for them. It made my mom less worried the less she knew.</p><p>The news had been always in the background in case I could get a glimpse of her. It had been slow so I hadn’t been lucky since seeing her at the bank. Her bulletproof status explained the sticky Xs. Bullets didn’t slow her down but affixing her arms together must of be a better defense. Or maybe Robin had a kinky side. It could be all of the above. I had hidden the suit out of sight since it was the only way to identify me. I also didn’t want it taken in the night when I was sleeping.</p><p>I thought she would of stopped by sooner, with crime not taking up much of her time, it had been days since seeing her in any form. She was in my thoughts too much for comfort. Like yeah she’s super hot in a couple ways, but I thought the crushing part of my life was in the past. I had thoughts of taking her out, asking her questions, meeting her in random places I went, and of course more expected fantasies, but she shouldn’t be i my head that much. It made the days seem longer waiting for her.</p><p>Though it appears she has decided to end that wait.<br/>She waved in the window before entering which I guess was safer than her knocking on the glass.</p><p>“Greetings!” She sounded more enthusiastic than ever. It was cute. Well it was nice to not get greeted by starbolts, but the smile was an extra gift.</p><p>“Hey” what do you even say in our situation? Two opponents in the same room making small talk wasn’t often comfortable, but she had that beauty that made my brain and mouth disconnect and autopilot to flirt. It had been a miracle no pick up lines had escaped..so far.</p><p>“ You’re looking less injured” she seemed a lot more perkier than our past encounters and her hair had miraculously gained a few inches.</p><p>“Thanks I guess” I said and once again felt uncomfortable not having a mask on since she seemed to always initiate eye contact. I mean they were lovely eyes. It was one of the features that reminded me quickly that she wasn’t from this world. The entire eye being a shade of green almost made me more focused on the darker irises. Did she see colors differently ? What did I look like? She mentioned not really being able to identify humans did they provide less details? Well it had been too long since either of us had spoken. The silence was getting awkward since she was just hovering in my living room.</p><p>“ Your hair looks better”<br/>“Thank you”</p><p>“Are you going to make this a habit? Flying into my apartment without warning ?” I think my brain and mouth are at a disconnect but something came out. Well my tone came out more biting than necessary, great you fantasize what to say for three days and you fuck it up not even a minute in.</p><p>“I apologize, I know humans appreciate the knocking, but I have a bad record of breaking things in a hurry.” She said and went to sit down on the couch at my side. She cooled her exuberance a little, but it was obvious she was wired with energy.</p><p>“ Well Cutie What has you all excited ? Oh right you came to see me.” Well flirting might be more on brand right now.</p><p>“ Partly, I just recharged in the stratosphere if I could compare it I’d say it’s like you drink 4 energy drinks at once. We limited Beast Boy to 2 at a time for that reason.” She motioned at her lap. When I didn’t immediately shift she reached down for my legs and put my socked feet in her lap.</p><p>“Hey Beautiful if you’re feeling that jazzed maybe you shouldn’t be playing footsie with me. I don’t need another limp.”</p><p>“Worry not, I did the chilling off by taking a dive in the ocean. Let me make a check upon your foot”</p><p>I looked at her and noticed that she did smell more like salt and shore, but she was completely dry. Her hair might of been a clue since it was extra wild and curly, but that could of been it just growing out.</p><p>“What are we gonna do when I’m all healed cutie? Gonna break it again since you’ll miss this face?” What words am I even saying. I would like to not be paranoid, but as she started rubbing my feet I realized that this was the best physical interaction I’d had in a long time. It felt nice to be cared about and yeah a foot rub wasn’t something on my agenda, but in her warm hands I just might have to keep her around. She had scrunched her face at me before answering.</p><p>“ It is nice to spend time with someone other than the Titans. You could be a great ally.” She dug her finger tips into my sole and I practically melted.</p><p>“ I don’t think partnership with the Titans is gonna happen cutie. Not my style and your bird boyfriend happens to not like sharing. Though if you want to discuss us getting into a partnership I might consider if you keep this up.”</p><p>“ It has been explained to me boyfriend has a different meaning than simply a boy that is a friend so please do not refer to Robin as something he’s not.” She removed her gaze from me and looked out at the horizon with the giant T of her tower not visible behind other buildings, but I knew she was looking exactly at it. I guess the boy wonder wasn’t exactly off the table, but more removed than I first assumed. </p><p>“I would like that partnership offer.” She said and didn’t look at me directly. “ I love my friends, but it is nice having something for myself here.”</p><p>“I guess being an alien super hero limits your friend group.” I say more to myself than her.</p><p>“Yes” was all she said in return.</p><p>“ You realize my offer was more for a date than a BFF?”</p><p>“I believe friends have dates as well, there are many things I would like to do on earth, but the Titans are often too busy to show me.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“ Everything” she was looking at my face again. “ I’ve been on earth for two years and I’ve eaten pizza more than anything else and only regularly visit the mall and the tower. There is a lot here, but I won’t know most things if I go all alone”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m quite the bill If you want a tour guide.”</p><p>“I want to continue to see you at various locations that could be considered dates”<br/>If I had confidence in her English I’d believe she was being coy.</p><p>“ And what would I be getting out of these dates? “</p><p>“Whatever comes out of most dates, I believe the zone of friends exists if needed”</p><p>“Well Cutie, I’ll think about that. If we go you need to be less obvious. Love the cheerleader style purple, but it’s too obviously Starfire. I have an identity to protect.”</p><p>“ I believe that might require us to go to the mall” her eyes lit up and she finished up rubbing my feet. She released them, but scooted closer to me.</p><p>My phone rang out which was probably for the best, my stupidity was gonna act out sooner rather than later. It was my mother which meant I should do my normal I’m alive conversation.</p><p>“Hola Madre, ¿Como Estas?” I answered and Starfire got up from the couch and wandered into my kitchen. I’m sure it was to mimic politeness of not eavesdropping, though I’m positive she could hear me.</p><p>My mother sounded tired and like she had just gotten off shift, she wanted me to visit for my grandmother’s birthday which I really should attend. A week back home wouldn’t kill me so I agreed it was obvious she thought there wouldn’t be a whole lot left. It’s also not like I’d be able to do the same amount of jobs without the red x suit. It was a quick exchange, but it gave her some peace.</p><p>Once I finished the call Starfire popped her head out of the kitchen. “What language was that?”</p><p>“Spanish”</p><p>“ May I learn it ?” She asked as she came back to sit on the couch.</p><p>“Cutie, It’s gonna take a lot of time.”</p><p>“Not for me, can I?” She moved too close too fast. She was staring very blatantly at my lips and her left hand moved to my face.</p><p>My brain had enough sense to mutter “sí” before she kissed me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might need another dip into the ocean. While I had not intended to do more than learn Spanish I went with Red X’s lead and my lip contact went more involved than when I had initially learned English. It was soft and the stubble on his chin was an exciting texture against my face. He broke away after a moment longer than I had thought would occur. I felt excited and warm with a curiosity of what else lip contact could be. The movies had taught me that it had more romantic meanings, but romance on Tamaran would often transfer in friendships. Affection was universal and freely given. My lightness was also due to the language transfer filling my brain with new connections.  </p><p>“ I wasn’t expecting that, Cutie. Though I’d be happy to teach you French as well if that’s your response.”</p><p>While I didn’t necessarily get the joke I knew it was a joke so I laughed.</p><p>“ Tamaranians learn language through lip contact. I know “kissing” is typically more romantic on earth, but it is linked with dating if I’m not mistaken.” I moved to kiss him again and wrapped a hand in my hair. I hadn’t kissed for fun, but movies had lead me to believe a few things. I knew that teeth weren’t that involved and that there was gentle and rough kissing. Though when his tongue slid between my lips I knew we were getting into a bit rougher level. It was exciting, but I needed to calm down before I got overwhelmed. I laughed once again as I pulled away just letting the happiness pour through me.</p><p>“So you can just speak Spanish just because I kissed you?”</p><p>“Si, Yo soy hablo Español.” I muttered tasting the language on my tongue. It was similar to English, though it came out smoother and easier “Inglés es más difícil”.</p><p>He kissed me again and it was nice to have this affection. I wanted this from Robin though he had been clear that he would not give me more than friendship as relationships were below the job of hero. I didn’t really want to think about Robin. I wanted to enjoy the hands on my hair and waist. He bit my bottom lip and that felt really nice. He felt really nice. I hadn’t realized it, but a purr came out of throat when he did. He broke the kiss and laughed this time.</p><p>“Was that a purr?”</p><p>“Maybe” I said and suddenly felt embarrassment wash over me. I disentangled myself a little to get some space to calm down.</p><p>“ Well Cutie that was more than I was expecting, but you likely convinced me for dates.”</p><p>“I’m glad” I started feeling more uncomfortable since it was late and I really felt like I had done something wrong to Robin. I needed to get out of this thought of him and what he would think if he knew. I shifted up off the couch and went to fix my skirt which had shifted up. “Thank you, I have been wanting to learn Spanish.”</p><p>“Your welcome”</p><p>“I need to go back home...I’ll stop by soon.”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>I flew out the window and headed for the ocean I needed another dip if not to cool down than to ease my guilt.<br/>The dive in the ocean did not ease any of my jumble of confusion on why Robin’s thought was such a point of fear. I had made it clear to him that I wanted more affection and closeness than he had been willing to give. He kept me far from his heart and would not do any of the romantic earth things with me if we were in public. He was my friend. That was what he offered to be, and made it clear I would not cross the girlfriend line. I had not been able to fly for days after he had corrected someone calling me his girlfriend. It was a hard thing to balance, unreturned affection on Tamaran was often rectified with isolation from that person until interest had shifted. It gave time to heal before confronting the person. Many moons were set aside with the purpose of finding another after a rejection. I was not gifted this luxury since the tower was my only home on earth and I had been unable to leave with all the requirements of the job of being a hero. I had mourned in my room and had not placed my affection in another, until an opening appeared with Red X. I was still not fully healed or else I would feel less of the guilt.  </p><p>My boost of energy was gone as my emotions soured and I flew slowly to the tower in the dark. I decided to enter at the ground entrance. I had hovered low and my conflicting emotions might of caused me to fly short of the height of the 30 story tower. I entered the code and security tests before entering the elevator. While I did not stay wet I felt sticky and weighed down. I felt like I was ill, but knew I had not been exposed to any pathogens that would affect my Tamaranian biology. I had learned from living with the Titans that illness was very common in humans and they would fall ill multiple times a year. Beast Boy was quite vocal when he was sick and complained about needing vegetable soup. He would change forms when he sneezed which was cute and tiring when he would shift too large for the couch. The only illnesses I knew affected Tamaranians was sun-starvation and heartbreak. While most of the time they were not fatal only devastating to mind and body, if combined they could kill. It was why my transformation was so frightening. </p><p>“Where have you been?” was my greeting the elevator doors popped open to the main living area on the 28th floor.  Robin was standing within inches of the door and I instinctively cowered back. I had wanted to retreat to my room before seeing him since my emotions were still in conflict. I said nothing since the truth was not something I felt like I could share. I was frozen in the doorway as I looked anywhere for inspiration for something to say. “Where have you been?” he repeated and laid hands on my arms leading me away from the elevator. My skin must have been cold to the touch since he recoiled quickly once the doors could close behind me. </p><p>“I was flying” was the part of the truth that felt like was safe to say without revealing too much. “I did not intend to stay out so long, but did not know the time.” </p><p>Cyborg was in the room as well with the main screen showing that Raven and Beast Boy were out of the tower on patrol. He was looking at me curiously and I knew that he would see through me if I gave him that chance. I focused on my expression to Robin for the next thing I said. <br/>“I’m sorry” I was sorry for  a few different things at the moment, a shiver ran down my spine as I felt really cold in a shock. A part of my brain took me down a dark path and it was as id something broke inside me. More shivers racked my body and it was only my luck that the hero part of Robin kicked in as he caught me. I was crying and I didn’t know the exact reason. Did I feel like I was betraying Robin or did I wish I was anywhere else, but here. He dropped his anger and his face filled with concern as my weight became too much for him to bear. I sunk to the floor and felt like a stone sinking deep into a pond of turmoil. I was heavier when sad since my gravity bladder would be effected. My true weight was heavier than most humans could lift without assistance from technology. </p><p>“Star, Starfire what’s wrong. Star.” Robin kept putting his hand on my forehead and trying to wipe my tears. Cyborg rushed over and picked me up. He looked very concerned and when he sat me down on the couch he did not stray far from me. He put a blanket that was on the back of the couch over me and I knew that the buzz of his sensors were trying to detect something wrong. I continued to cry uncontrollably for a while longer until my eyes were dry. I did not have an endless supply of tears, but my sadness abated a little once they were gone. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” I spoke once again. I was starting to find some of my strength back and sat up away from Cyborg. “My emotions are not stable at the moment.” </p><p>“It’s okay Star, let it out. Robin please get a glass of water.” Cyborg said and scooted away to give me space, but not enough that if I fell again he could not react. “My grandmother always said you needed to rehydrate after a good cry.” He said as a way too full glass of water was shoved into my hand. I felt embarrassed now, but I mostly felt numb. The storm of sadness and anxiety had left a desert in its wake. I drank the water until the glass was empty. </p><p>“What happened ?” Robin asked and did an uncommon wave of affection by grabbing my hand to hold. </p><p>“My systems show that your temperature is below normal levels by a large margin and your heart beat is way too slow Star.” Cyborg said and the concern was still there. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Robin asked and this time I nodded as the functionality of my body was returning. While I had let my emotions empower me on most days they could be overridden and repressed when needed. </p><p>“I am the fine, but worry I might be getting the sick.” It was possible my heartbreak was starting to effect me and this was an expression of the symptoms. Kissing and receiving affection might of triggered a heightened heartbreak sickness from my time with Robin. </p><p>“What happened Star? Where were you tonight?” Robin still held my hand, but I moved mine out of his. It was not a comfort at the moment. He looked hurt as I wrapped my arms around myself in a self hug. </p><p>“I was in the outer atmosphere to feel better and I took extra time in the ocean. I thought it would make me feel better.”  I felt cold to myself which was a concern. I did not think any earthen medicine would be able to treat the symptoms if it was heartbreak sickness. I would have to hope excessive sunlight would be treatment enough. “Sunlight helps heal Tamaranians when sick. I also thought swimming might be the refreshing. I was wrong.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling good star? I got concerned once I realized you were gone and wouldn’t pick up your communicator. Why didn’t you have it on you?” Robin had moved to stand and pace the length of the couch without my touch as an anchor. </p><p>“The communicators fry when she renters the atmosphere. I asked her not to take them with her until I figured out a way to fix that.”  Cyborg answered for me. He did a quick look up and down my body. “Your vitals are still abnormal, well for you, but better than a moment ago. You should go get rest if you are sick.”</p><p>“Thank you, friend. I think some rest and the sunrise will help.” I said and used his shoulder to help prop me up to stand. Robin moved in quickly to put an arm around my waist to steady me. I did not reject him like his hand, but I did not let myself lean on him or soak in his comfort like I would have before. I was touch starved and desperate for anything that he would give me. Now I didn’t know what to feel with Red X now in the picture. My connection to him was not as strong by any means, but he was willing to share with me what I lacked and craved from Robin. He did the flirting with me and it was a nice gift to have some affection turned my way.<br/>I laid in bed or I laid on the roof for the next few days as I wished to return back to feeling like my normal self. Raven and Beast Boy visited to check in on me in my room. Meditating with Raven was helpful, but it was obvious that my turmoil made her uncomfortable with her empathy. I heard her whisper to Robin that it felt like a candle had been blown out instead of my normal fire.  I was sick, but it was not as severe as I had witnessed on Tamaran. It was like a human cold, but heart sickness was not something to ignore. I was not inclined to call home for advice, I already knew that the only remedy available on earth was sunlight. </p><p>Cyborg was helpful in bringing me a tablet to distract me and hopefully cheer me up. It was nice to set up and post to social media. I also enjoyed streaming movies in my bedroom. The Space based movies were always entertaining since they were comedies in what Aliens were expected to behave. </p><p>Robin…Robin was a bit more of a challenge to think about. He often hovered by my door and asked everyone else how I was doing, but did not often enter my room. This space was a little relieving since it provided me isolation to truly think about him and us without his gentle mixed signals confusing me further. I didn’t think that this was full heartsickness so it was unlikely my feelings for Robin would be resolved completely, but it was a way to process that he was not going to be a source of what I wanted, but had alternatives. I took advantage of a few sick days since crime was slow and I truly didn’t feel myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without the Red X suit I was forced back into my old gig of Identity theft. It was better than my old gig of petty theft since it was less of a team sport. I didn’t have to rely on a team or a buyer. I just needed my skimmer to work and for my ability to work fast before anyone noticed their accounts compromised. It was also rather victimless since many cards reimbursed victims. I was careful and experienced so it was not that much of a chore.  I mostly just transferred a few grand into Paypal payments and let my plethora of fake Ids cash in the money. Currently Merbert Moover was raking in a decent weeks worth of pay. I lived simply which helped, but I needed to cover some expenses back home. I had gone for a visit and the pile of bills in hidden in the cookie jar reminded me of why I started.  The first thing I had ever taken was a birthday card for my mom when I was 7. It was something I wanted for her and I didn’t have money. It made her so happy and we needed a little happiness after dad left. It hadn’t stopped since and when I got caught things changed. A bait car was my downfall, and in hindsight if something seems too good to be true, it is.  My bail took so much out of my mother and I knew she was relieved when I got off with community service. It hadn’t taught me anything more than the system cheated people more than I did or could. The man watching me pick up trash and the attorney meant to prosecute me just saw me as a bag of blood to drain and move on. I moved to Jump not long after for a clean slate with less of my mom trying to worry. Maybe I should of stayed closure to help with the bills. Maybe I should be doing a lot of things differently. </p><p>Though unfortunately one of the biggest maybes in my mind right now was maybe I scared off Starfire. It had been more than a week since I had seen her. Maybe Tamaranians had a different definition of soon. It had gotten to a point I had tried to spot her on the news or any city cameras. She was nowhere to be found.  The Titans had appeared on the news, but there lack of a member was noted when fighting Plasmus. I was getting a little concerned since she did kiss and run. Though who knows what she is really like. Today I had reached the point of interest that I created an Instagram to check her page.  She posted a large number of sunrises which wasn’t that exciting. She didn’t add inspirational quotes or emojis, just the sunrise over the ocean. She did have one selfie of her bathed in light, but once again no caption to provide context. She had posted recently including that mornings sunrise. She had 5 million followers which was no easy feat with pretty much only 10 photos of the exact same thing. I guess being a hero created a following no matter what you did. She was alive and active, but must be avoiding missions. Her account was formed after she kissed me so that must be relevant somehow.</p><p>In a decision that I came with after a few beers I decided to send her a message. My account did not contain any personal information or photos for safety . I was just curious why she was out of comission and ignoring me. It took a few tries to get a greeting out that wouldn’t be stupid or incriminating. I eventually settled on:<br/>X:Hey Cutie 😊 </p><p>My anxiety kicked in and as I moved to delete it a response came.<br/>S: Greetings and exaltations citizen I hope you have a wonderous day<br/>That appeared to be a practiced and standard message sent to people who sent her messages. It was polite and Starfire brand without being open for more response. It kindly shut a door with the mix of “have”. I decided to press my luck and with the help of auto correct was able to communicate again. Well that and a shot of vodka that was tucked into my couch. I was buzzed, yeah buzzed. This was one of the more efficient ways for me to talk to women I’d learned in high school.</p><p>X: It would b wonderous if I got to c u Cutie. I mean u kinda left me hanging?<br/>S: Red X?<br/>X: Bingo Beautiful<br/>X: Ur definition of soon is too long, I wanted to c u<br/>S: Lo siento<br/>S: I am the sick </p><p>A sudden and unexpected thought entered my head that I hadn’t considered since I’d never locked lips with an alien. Could I get sick with some sort of intergalactic mono or herpes. I had not stopped Starfire from kissing me since that would be stupid and not what I really wanted, should I pay the consequences. </p><p>X: oh too bad, nothing serious right?<br/>S: It is the human equivalent to a cold, I shall be the alright<br/>X: o good lol<br/>S: lol? What is that?<br/>I actually did laugh out loud since the fact she didn’t understand lol was really damn cute all the sudden. <br/>X: Laughing out loud, cutie.<br/>S: Thank you slang does not translate with lip contact. <br/>S: Humans are strange<br/>X: Yeah we R<br/>X: What r u doing?<br/>S: Resting and watching a movie<br/>X: What movie?<br/>S: Cinderella the mice are quite cute<br/>X: Of course ur a Disney fan, Princess.<br/>There was a long gap where she did not reply and I was curious if I had scared her off. I was a little too off to continue scamming people and I did consider ordering from postmates to spare myself all the stairs required in walking down to the street. I was hungry though. While I was debating Chiles or Taco Bell an Instagram notification pulled me out of the pondering.<br/>S: lol<br/>It was so simple, but it made me smile before laying back on my couch and browsing through her photos once again.<br/>I was able to communicate with her the next day and the next. She continued to claim she was getting better and was being taken care of, but she sounded lonely. She often sent the first text which wasn’t something I normally was accustomed to. She did her daily sunrise and selfie posts. She spent a lot of her day watching movies so I kept giving her recommendations. She liked Starship troopers and Titanic, but wasn’t a fan of American Pie or Scream. She shared light personal details like earth foods and shops she enjoyed. She asked me a lot about myself which sometimes I would answer other times I would  just deflect with a question about me. She was very bubbly and progressively gained slang and unfortunately gained knowledge of Emojis. At times her enthusiasm was tiring, but most of the time it was contagious and adorable to see her learn. She loved earth and she was easily finding the bright things to be thankful. I asked her a lot about space since I was curious and never had a source. It sounded like space must be far from perfect if out of the cool places she had seen earth was the place she wanted to remain. We had only been corresponding for a week, but I had grown used to receiving her beaming good morning text. This morning it was no different. I often woke up an hour after she sent it since I was not one to rise with the sun. <br/>S: Good morning!!!!<br/>X: Good morning, how are you doing cutie?<br/>What I was not expecting was a ding of notification to ring out from my kitchen. In a sudden rush of instinct, I jumped out of the couch and held the remote like a weapon. I heard a familiar laugh which signaled that she was amused by my reflexes. In what was likely the nerdiest thing possible Starfire was dressed in a branded merch sweatshirt with all the Titans on it. She wore black leggings that were too short for her legs and was in flip flops which meant she was in civilian mode. Her hair was long. Longer  than most humans could grow it since it went all the way down her sweatshirt in a tight braid. She also had in her hands two smoothies one green and one pink. </p><p>“Hello, I was coming to town for a smoothie and thought to bring you one.” She reached out to hand me the pink beverage. “My taste in food is very different from humans so I went with their most popular one.” </p><p>I dropped the remote that for some reason was my main source of attack and took the smoothie, It smelt like strawberries and tasted like strawberries when I took a sip. It was actually pretty good even if I preferred more raspberry and watermelon flavors.</p><p>“Thank you, do I want to know what’s in yours ?” </p><p>“If you have a fondness for Kale, mango, bananas, ginger and seaweed. Please go ahead and have a taste.” </p><p>“Strawberry sounds fine, thank you.” I decided that the strawberry was far from the worst flavor she could have brought me. “Are you still sick?”</p><p>“I am feeling the better, I just needed sun and rest.” </p><p>“Cool.” Once again I didn’t know what to say to her. Should I bring up what went down last time she was here or would it be better to just ignore that.  She sat down on my couch arm  and just looked at me like she had something she needed to say. When the silence continued on she just said nothing and went back to sucking down her green concoction. With whatever resolve that sip gave her she said.</p><p>“ I would like to attempt a date.” She seemed very nervous, but when I heard confirmation that she wanted to see me more the flirty part of my brain kicked in to save me from more awkward silence. </p><p>“ Well cutie typically I start off dates in different locations and then bring them home. Though I don’t mind skipping that step.”  I sat on the couch and nervously did a sweep of the fact I was just in gym shorts and a half zipped sweatshirt. </p><p>“Not today, the Titans are still too worried to let me disappear for long. I haven’t been sick much on earth and I scared them.” </p><p>“You look perfectly healthy to me. Nothing contagious right cutie?”</p><p>“No, I do not believe I can spread what I have.” She took a deep sip of her smoothie went to stand back up. “I just wanted to see you and communicate I do wish to go on a date.. with you.”</p><p>“Well I always appreciate the confidence boost and breakfast. How about you let me know a time you feel better and the titans won’t be an unwelcome third wheel.” <br/>Her face went a little pale, but she nodded. “That would be preferred. I shall message you a day, yes?” She started walking to the window and looked back at me.</p><p>“Sounds perfect, cutie.” I said and issued her a two finger salute as she hoovered out and away from my building. Interactions with her were still a little nerve wracking, but it was nice to have her bringing me food and the overall amazement that she wanted to see me. I knew that when that date would come I would definitely need a way to impress her. I just really hoped if I took her out for dinner I would no be expected to try whatever food monstrosity she would order if Seaweed, ginger and mango were her favorite flavors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t like this feeling. I did not want to be the person obsessively listening outside her door and feeling chest hurt every time I heard her erupt into muffled giggles on the other side of the door. This was not the person I wanted to be. I should not be doing this, but it was almost like her laugh was a sirens call. I had tried to go to my room and get some other work handled, but I could only get so far before I needed to take a break and would end up right back here. Did I feel like a stalker, yes. Did I wish I could enter that doorway and be with Starfire, yes. Would I stop doing what I am currently doing, I hope so. I hated this hesitation, but when I had talked to Raven she had simply told me to let her be. I wasn’t helping her feel better. She had done this in a tone that I had only seen a few other times. She was being protective of Starfire, but I didn’t like that she felt the need to protect her from me. I don’t know what Cyborg told her or if even mattered. <br/>	The Starfire situation had been a little tense, but we had a good thing working for us.  We worked well as a team and were friends. It had been a little awkward after the last time I had set up boundaries of what we could be. It was right after a visit from Gotham so it might have been harsher than what I meant, but I needed that line to be clear.  I was putting her at risk if any Gotham big bads made their way over to Jump. I just didn’t want to risk that , especially after Slade figuring out that connection. Any sign that she was more special to me would make a giant target on her back she couldn’t shake.  It made me feel guilty when she’d be pointed out in an attack from one of my villains. I had to make it clear every time she shouted my name or rushed to my side first she was staking a claim that wasn’t there. The first few weeks instead of those smiles and hugs I had grown accustomed to receiving ceased. She sent me sad eyes and hadn’t really been as bright, but that was nothing compared to how dim she looked when she had fallen in my arms.  </p><p>Starfire was never cold in my view, but she felt like ice which might have been the scariest part. While we had not known everything about Tamaranian body chemistry, I knew that her being cool to the touch was a bad sign. We had some idea of her powers being fueled by solar radiation, but we didn’t know exactly what would happen if those dipped to such a dangerous low. Batman had sent a message making it clear that if she did not improve in health she would need to be quarantined off world. Luckily according to Raven and the sounds on the other side of the room she was improving. She seemed to enjoy Instagram and wondered why I didn’t introduce her to it earlier. She had gotten help from Cyborg in learning how to use a tablet and quickly took off with it.  It was nice seeing her sunset obsession each morning and each day she was improving according to Raven. She said that it was an emotional disturbance, but it was steadily improving, but I needed to keep my distance. I was doing my best, I was. I just couldn’t stop my bones from worrying and bringing me closer to her. </p><p>	We would need to have a talk once she was better. It had been two weeks and while she had done some preliminary flying all the Titans had sensed she was off. Beast Boy said she smelled sick and her scent was off when he was in dog form. Cyborg said that her heart and temperature were abnormal patterns that hadn’t been in his readings before. Raven said that her aura was acting like a completely different person and had rapid pulses instead of her reliable glow. Cyborg brought forth a theory she might be like a star and be able to enter supernova if she was not able to improve. Luckily the reports each gave to me pointed in the direction she was getting steadier. She had been able to fly again and told Raven she’d likely be able to join battles again. We hadn’t taken any loses yet, but every fight was a little harder without her. I had caught myself being distracted looking for her to make sure she was okay even if she wasn’t there. It had become such a habit. I was being a hypocrite, but how could anything change without putting her at risk. </p><p>	“I’m so sorry, Star.” I said to the door and opened it up with a code I had been tapping into the wall. I was presented with an open room with an open window and a lack of Star. I felt panic flood my veins until I saw her zip across the sky doing loops with a smile upon her face.  She was chasing Beast Boy in his falcon form as they zipped across the sky shoulder to shoulder. She mimicked his actions and drops so that they were in near perfect unity. They were playing a game and it was fun for both if it was any indication by her face. She looked so much more like the Starfire I knew and… other things. She was the sun once again with her hair long and wild in the wind. My heart hurt in deep beats as I longed for this smile to be addressed at me. I was a sap and if Bruce had known my thoughts he would have ridiculed me. Fuck. I was screwed if I denied my feelings, but she would be hurt if I did. I would work on being friends and hopefully that would be enough for us both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>